This invention relates generally to transaction card holders and more particularly to an assembly for holding a transaction card, such as a gift card, within a sliding box assembly that causes a panel holding the gift card to flip over and present the card when an internal tray of the assembly is withdrawn from an outer sleeve of the assembly.
Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards, as they are commonly called based upon their intended use, have become popular gifts. Gift cards typically comprise a stored value card whereby a certain cash equivalent value is encoded upon a magnetic strip applied to the surface of the card. This stored value may be determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale or, more commonly, is selected at the point of sale by the purchaser and loaded by the cashier using a magnetic card reader/writer. While popular, gift cards are typically provided with a generic and impersonal design, typically identifying the associated merchant for which the card may be used to purchase merchandise, and therefore are not personalized in view of the intended recipient.
Gift cards are often presented for sale on display racks in stores, each card or packet of cards being hung upon a display stand peg. A given area of a store will only support a certain number and size of display stands, given store traffic and other considerations, which makes allocation of display space an important marketing decision that may require selecting only certain high selling cards for display. Display of other items in the same store area will typically reduce the substantially finite space available for displaying gift cards and gift card packets.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that displays a gift card for purchase when hung upon a display rack within a predetermined and allotted display space but that converts to an enhanced gifting assembly after purchase, removal of the header panel, and installation of the gift card within the assembly.